Moonlit Walk
by The Living Chimera
Summary: What happenes when Harry kisses Draco and Draco likes it? If you dont like slash then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlit Walk**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas of Harry Potter as written by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry Discovers his love for Draco, but the only way for them to be together is if they sneak out to meet each other. What will happen to their relationship when Rona and Hermione find out?

Author's note- Okay I'm sorry that the people in this are extremely out of character, but it's a slash so read it anyways because it is really good. And for those who are die hard J.K. Rowling fans my non-slash is under the authors name "Strawberry Chapstick" so check it out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was making a third lap around the quidditch pitch as he saw out of the eye Draco coming up behind him. Draco sneered at Harry as he passed making Harry's hear skip a beat. But before Harry could enjoy the moment any longer he saw it, a small and fleet glint of gold. Hovering just over the highest ring on the Gryffindor side. Harry flattened himself against his broom and took off.

"Potter's spotted the snitch!" Shouted Justin to the crowd.

Harry came up on the pole and barrel rolled over the hoop as he grabbed the snitch. The crowd exploded with applauds as Harry descended to the ground. As soon as Harry stepped off his broom he was met with an entire stadium of people congratulating him. His teammates carried him out of the pitch and into the locker rooms.

After changing back into his school robes Harry walked from the locker rooms to the castle and in for lunch. Harry ate his lunch fast and almost ran out of the great hall. For some reason he just didn't want to be around people; even if he did just beat Slytherin.

Harry went outside and found a nice shady spot under a tree next to the lake. Lying down on the grass, Harry rubbed his eyes. And next thing he knew he was walking hand in hand with Draco from the castle to Hogs Meade.

"Oye Harry where were you all afternoon?" Ron called from across the lawn as he walked toward Harry.

Harry jumped and looked around, it was almost dark and Ron and Hermione were walking toward him.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep." Said Harry through a yawn.

"Well get up, dinners being served." Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm and trying to lift.

Harry groggily got up and walked to the Great Hall. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at him with what Harry thought was-no it couldn't be…a smile? Not a sneer or a smirk but a genuine smile, or at least until he saw Harry looking.

'_I can't take it any more' _Harry thought.

Harry ate dinner in almost complete silence until Hermione spoke up.

"Harry what's wrong? You seem oddly quiet." Hermione commented looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." Harry lied. In fact he had been deeply in thought the entire time.

'_I can't do it…But I have to_' Harry found himself thinking this over and over.

The moment Harry swallowed his last bite he was up and leaving. He glanced to the Slytherin table where he noticed Draco leaving the table. Oddly he wasn't surrounded by his usual group of people. Actually he was completely alone.

'_Perfect'_ Harry thought.

Harry slowed his pace until he was just behind Draco. Staying far enough away to not raise suspicion, Harry followed Draco until they were in a deserted corridor. Harry ran up right behind Draco and pulled him into a deserted classroom.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?" Draco exclaimed.

Harry didn't respond, he just pushed Draco against a wall. Grabbing Draco's fighting arms Harry kissed him. Draco just stood there dumbfounded. As Harry pulled away to run Draco grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Harry back in for another kiss. Harry pulled away for a second time and they just stood there so close they were sharing the same air. Harry had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What took you so long?" Draco said in a soft voice.

"Heh…" Was all Harry could say, his mind was racing.

"Meet me next to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow at midnight." Draco said as the two were walking out of the room careful not to let anyone see them together. The corridor was still completely empty. Draco grabbed Harry's arm as he was walking away and pulled him in for one last kiss. and the two went their separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry awoke, dressed, and met Ron and Hermione for breakfast.

"What are you so happy about Harry? We have double potions with the Slytherins today." Ron said miserably.

"What?...Oh I, uh, had a nice dream is all." Harry said as he took a rather large bite of toast.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the stone steps to the dungeon. The three of them were some of the last ones to get there so naturally Draco decided to try to start something with Harry.

"Hey, Potter, how's your mummy?" Draco called out so everyone could here.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said turning. He was so confused this wasn't the Draco he was dealing with last night.

"Don't turn away when I'm talking to you!" Shouted Draco grabbing Harry's arm and spinning him around.

"Hey don't touch him." Ron said stepping in between them.

"No one was talking to you Weaslebee." Draco spat at Ron.

Harry looked down in his palm where Draco had grabbed him and saw a piece of parchment. Harry slipped it into his pocket deciding there were too many people around to try to read it now.

The Door swung open and the class filed in. Harry taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione at the back of class as usual.

The door slammed and the students fell silent immediately.

"Today you will finish your Polyjuice potion and turn it in at the end of class." Said Snape in his clod voice," The instructions are on the board, you have two hours. Begin" with a wave of his wand the instructions appeared on the board.

The class went to the cupboard to get the last of their supplies and their cauldrons. As Harry was stirring his potion he chanced a glance over to Draco. He was finely chopping something but Harry dropped his glance before he could tell what it was.

At the end of class Harry put a small portion of his Polyjuice Potion into a vile and turned it in to the front of class. Back at his seat Harry waved his wand and muttered "Scourgify" to clean up his couldron. The three of them climbed the steps eager to get lunch.

While finishing his lunch Harry pulled the piece of parchment out of his pocket and opened it.

'Don't forget…midnight.' is all it said. Harry smiled reminiscing on last night.

"What's that there?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just a note from a while ago." Harry said hurridly shoving it back into his pocket.

The rest of the day crept by. By the time dinner had gotten around Harry felt as if a week had gone by.

Harry couldn't eat so he left back to the common room hoping to get some homework done. But he had given up on doing homework after rereading the same page ten times and not remembering a word of it. So Harry contented himself with staring into the golden-yellow flames in the fireplace.

'_Maybe I shouldn't go…what if it's a trick?...'_ insecurity after insecurity went through his head.

"Harry aren't you coming to bed?" Ron asked stretching.

"No I still have a lot of homework to do. I will be up later." Harry said pulling his gaze from the fire finally.

At 11:45 Harry snuck up to his dorm and grabbed James's invisibility cloak and went back down stairs. He walked across the common room towards the portrait hole pulling the cloak over him. Walking the corridors he knew so well Harry was on the grounds in no time. However as he approached the pitch he realized that Draco never told him where exactly to meet him.

So Harry did the only thing he could, he walked around the outside of the pitch until he finally saw a slim figure standing in the shadows.

"Draco?" Harry said in a loud whisper.

"Harry?" Draco said confused.

"Oh…sorry." Harry said pulling the invisibility cloak off.

"I'm glad you came." Draco whispered pulling Harry into a soft kiss. Within seconds their tongues were battling a small war with no sound but the _swoosh_ of the wind and the occasional moan. Draco's hands slowly moved down Harry's back, under his shirt, and slowly back up his back. Harry pulled away.

"Draco I'm sorry but I can't." Harry sighed resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"It's okay." Draco said putting his hands on Harry's hips and pushing away just hard enough until Harry was looking him in the eye, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"That sounds nice." Harry said taking Draco's hand. And so the two set out towards the lake.

After the third lap around the lake Harry looked down at his watch.

"Ugh…" Harry moaned, "it's already 3:30."

"So?"

"So I **do** need to sleep tonight."

"Fine. But only because I love you." Draco said grinning. He gave Harry a deep kiss and walked him back to the castle.

"Meet me here tomorrow night, okay?" Harry said holding on to Draco's arm as tight as he could.

"Okay but only if we can stay out later."

"Well, I dunno… I guess it is a Saturday." Harry said playfully with a smile.

"Good night." Draco said placing a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Good night." Said Harry.

And the two went their separate ways…for now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note- Good first chapter right? Well I hope you like it and if you didn't this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack. Please comment on how you think I could improve and look out for the next chapter next week.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlit Walk**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas of Harry Potter as written by J.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the dark room checking that everyone was fast asleep before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. He looked down at his watch as he grabbed his invisibility cloak, it was 12:10.

"Crap" Harry whispered to himself as he snuck out of his dorm. Harry crept down the stairs into the perfectly still and silent common room. Harry was walking across the room when he heard something. He froze afraid to breath; Harry listened intently in the darkness. There it was again.

Harry grabbed his wand and whispered "lumos" and his wand ignited with light. Looking around he saw the source of the sound, Ron was asleep in an armchair next to the smoldering remains of the fire in the fireplace. Harry sighed softly.

Harry was running silently down the corridor with the cloak over him and wand in hand. He went down the stairs, across the entrance hall and out the front doors. He kept running across the grass wet with dew, until he finally got to the quidditch pitch.

Harry looked down at his watch,12:15, _please still be here_ he thought as he looked around frantically. Then he saw what he was looking for, a tall thin figure, a boy-or rather a teen, leaning against a wooden pillar. Harry pulled the cloak off and walked toward the figure as he tried to catch his breath. The boy looked over at Harry as he walked over.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." said a cool voice.

"I'm sorry." said Harry apologetically.

As Harry got near the boys face was lit up y Harry's wand. Harry smiled at the sight of the cool grey eyes and slick blonde hair.

The boy grabbed Harry and kissed him, Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the boy's lips against his.

"Oh Draco, I love you." Harry said in a wisper.

"I love you too Harry." Draco said in a soft and loving voice.

The two of them started walking hand in hand around the lake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry awoke with a smile on his face. He dressed and walked down to the common room.

He saw Ron and Hermione sitting in two overstuffed chairs. Ron was whispering to Hermione but as Harry walked over he stopped. Hermione just sat there with a look of intent thinking on her face.

"Harry…erm…where you last night?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"What do you mean, I was asleep." Harry lied quickly.

"Harry we know that you have been sneaking out. So who's the girl?" Ron asked excited.

"Ronald!" Hermione said indignantly, "What are you trying to hide Harry?"

"I'm not hiding anything. You two are my best friends don't you think I would tell you?" Harry exclaimed but was careful not to raise his voice.

Harry stormed out of the common room. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but he just started walking. Tears blurring his vision he went down to the quidditch pitch. The slytherin's were practicing today and Harry was glad to see Draco flying around. Harry watched the practice from a hidden spot where he could see the whole practice perfectly.

After practice Harry snuck to the changing rooms and waited until the other teammates were gone and Draco was the only one left. Draco turned around to face Harry. Harry collapsed into Draco's arms and just cried.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Ron and Hermione are figuring it out. They know I have been sneaking out." Harry said as Draco wiped the tears away from Harry's cheek.

"Well Harry this could be a good thing." Draco said looking at the blank wall.

"What do you mean, how could this possibly be good?" Harry said in a soft defeated voice.

"Well maybe you should tell them everything. Then we won't have to sneak around anymore." Draco said forcing a smile.

"I can't, if Ron found out that it was you I was seeing…" Harry trailed away in thought.

"If Ron found out it was me, he wouldn't care…or at least he shouldn't." Draco said.

Harry looked up at the boy of his dreams. Draco feeling the bright green eyes looking at him turned his focus from the wall to Harry's eyes. Draco leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

"Harry you should leave. Someone is probably looking for you and if they see us together-" Draco said.

"I know it would just create more problems. Meet me tonight?" Harry said.

"Of course." Draco said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the last of the people in the common room went to sleep Harry looked around. It was just him and Hermione left-Ron had gone to sleep early.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Harry said abruptly. Hermione looked up from her meter long essay, "What?"

"Well the truth is…the-the person I have been sneaking out to see is…uhm…Draco." Harry said looking down at his lap. Hermione just sat there with a stunned expression on her face.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"How long have you been doing this? Who else knows? How did it start? Don't you two hate each other? What if you get caught on the grounds? Where have you two been meeting?" Hermione blurted out all at once.

"Calm down Hermione. Look we have been meeting for a week or two. You are the only one. Well I followed him one night, pulled him into a classroom and kissed him. Well we did. I have my dad's cloak. At the Quidditch pitch." Harry said trying to answer her questions.

"Well are you going to tell Ronald?" Hermione asked getting over the shock of Harry's news.

"No, not yet. He won't take it well." Harry said.

"True." Hermione said deep in thought, "But you can't be the only gay here. I mean everyone knows Fred and George are at least bi. And I'm sure there is something between Dean and Seamus."

"Well just promise me you'll keep it a secret, okay?" Harry said glancing down at his watch.

"Of course I will Harry"

"Thanks but I got to go…Draco calls." Harry said with a smirk.

"Bye Harry."

Harry left the common room and went down to meet Draco.

"Hello darling." Harry said kissing Draco gently, "How was your day?"

"Fine and yours?"

"Well I just told Hermione about us."

"What? How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. But that doesn't matter now. What does matter is that I have you for as long as I want tonight." Harry said wrapping his arms around the small of Draco's back and pulling him in for a kiss. Harry slid his hand up Draco's shirt. Feeling around the front of Draco's body toned from years of playing Quidditch. Harry Broke their kiss just long enough to slide Draco's shirt off.

"Harry not here. Come with me." Draco took Harry's hand and ran to the Quidditch locker room. Draco pinned Harry against the wall and started kissing him roughly. Draco ripped open Harry's shirt kissing his neck and moving further down with every kiss. Harry let out a soft moan as Draco clamped his lips on Harry's pink nipples as he unbuttoned Harry's pants.

Harry let out a soft moan as Draco slipped his hands into Harry's pants and pushed them off. Draco's lips moved further down Harry's chest and stomach. Harry made Draco stand up and he walked over to a bench and pulled Draco on top of him.

Kissing him roughly Harry slid off Draco's pants revealing an impressive manhood. Draco was inside Harry in minutes. Draco grinded his hip against Harry as he stroked Harry's cock. They both came at the same time letting out moans of pure pleasure.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry breathing hard. After he caught his breath Draco got up and got dressed.

"Aww, do we have to go back?" Harry said watching Draco dress.

"Get dressed." Draco said throwing Harry's clothes at him with a playful smile.

"Fine but only for you." He said reluctantly getting up.

After getting dressed Harry and Draco decided to walk around the lake a couple times before leaving.

"Harry, you know Christmas break is coming up in a week…"

"Yea…ugh….two weeks without you."

"Heh heh…"

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing you're just really cute."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Harry went outside and joined Fred and George in a snow ball fight. By the time dinner came around the three of them were soaked to the bone and bruised. Harry walked into the great hall for dinner dripping wet.

He glanced at the Slytherin table as he walked in, he didn't know why he did because Draco had left that morning for home. But wait, as his eyes scanned the table and saw that one of three kids there was a tall slim blonde haired boy.

Harry sat down across from Hermione. Ron went home for break and Harry took this opportunity to talk to Hermione about Draco.

"I thought he went home for winter break though."

"Well maybe he stayed around for you Harry."

The two of them talked about nothing important for the rest of dinner, but Harry was intent on keeping an eye on Draco.

As Draco got up to leave so did Harry. Once again following him until they were in a vacant corridor. Once he knew they were alone Harry ran up and slid his hand into Draco's. Draco jumped and looked over.

"I thought you were going home for winter break."

"Well I thought about it and I just couldn't leave you."

Harry just smiled starring into Draco's cool grey eyes.

"Harry meet me at the Quidditch pitch at dawn tomorrow. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. And bring a swim suite."

"Fine. Bye." And with a soft peck on the cheek Harry was gone.

As soon as he got back to the common room he told Hermione what happened and what Draco said.

"What could we possibly do in the dead of winter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- Hey it's your favorite author here, I hope you liked my second chapter and the lemony scenes I finally got to write. Well please comment with improvement ideas and look out next week for my next chapter. And as always:

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlit Walk**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas of Harry Potter as written by J.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Harry awoke after a restless night just before dawn broke. He quickly got dressed and grabbed a swim suite. He ran out of the common room and down the corridor racing against dawn.

"So are you gonna tell me what we are doing out here, freezing in the dark?"

"Here…Accio brooms!" Draco shouted holding up his wand.

"Draco just tell me where we are going!"

"Follow me if you want to find out." Draco called as he rose into the air on his broom.

As soon as Harry was off the ground Draco shot full speed south. Harry was glad he had years of Quidditch practice because had he reacted a moment later Draco would have been gone.

Once they had gotten high enough that no one could see them Draco slowed down enough that Harry could catch up.

"What was that about?" Shouted Harry as he came up behind Draco.

"Just keeping you sharp is all." Draco smiled.

The two of them flew for another ten minutes until Draco started to descend and Harry followed. They touched down about thirty miles out side of school grounds, in some wood next to a small village.

"Harry come here." Draco said pulling Harry close to him, "And hold on tight."

"Why?"

But before Harry could get a response he was being squished so tightly he couldn't breathe. The only thing he could see was his beloved right next to him. And then it was over.

Harry looked around, there were people in swim suites everywhere.

"Where…?"

"Australia!" Draco said beaming with pride, "Harry les go change!"

"**When** did you learn to apperate? **Where** did you learn to apperate?"

"My father. He thought I might need to use it when doing you-know-who's bidding. Too bad I dropped that stuff." Draco said with a wink.

before long they were both on the beach. Lying out in the warm summer sun.

"This feels so good after being in the cold for so long."

"Hey lets go swimming!" Draco said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him behind himself until they were in shoulder deep water.

"So do you like the surprise?" Draco asked coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arm around him.

"Well it was definitely a surprise…of course I like it. I'm with you." Harry said putting his hands on top of Draco's on his stomach.

"Lets make a sand castle." Harry said eagerly.

"Okay."

Half way through making the sand castle Harry sat up realizing that Draco had stopped.

"What are you looking at Draco?"

Draco pounced on Harry kissing him all over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to a blazing sunset with a naked Draco cuddling up to his body.

"Draco wake up we need to get home. It's sunset." Harry said shaking Draco. Draco just grunted and rolled over. Harry kept shaking Draco until he gave up on sleeping and he got up and pulled his shorts back on.

After they both changed back into their school uniforms Harry grabbed Draco and they apperated back to the village. They grabbed their brooms and were back at school before curfew.

"Draco that was so much fun. Do you think anyone noticed that we were gone all day?"

"HARRY! Where have you been?" Called Hermione from the front doors. She ran up to meet the two boys and to interrogate more.

"Harry I'm gonna go…she slightly scary."

"Lucky son of a-Fine, bye." Harry kissed him and Draco left.

"Where have you been Harry? Is that…_sand_ in your hair?"

"Look we went to… we went to Australia to go to the beach."

"**WHAT?!?! HOW?!?!"**

"Well Draco can apperate. Look please don't tell anyone. Alright?"

"Alright. But how did you apperate? No one can apperate on Hogwarts gr-…You _flew_ off Hogwarts grounds?!?!" She Shouted spotting the broom.

" I can't believe you Harry. You must have been as dimwitted at Crab. You better hope that none of the teachers find out about what you did. They will expel you immediately!" Hermione hissed her disapproval all through dinner, but Harry didn't hear a word of it. He was thinking back on that day's adventure.

After protesting for an hour straight Hermione gave up her argument. The two of them decided to try to get some homework done, but as usual Hermione was the only one working and Harry was just copying her answers as she finished each assignments.

"Harry you are going to have to do your own Defense Against the Dark Arts essay." Hermione said getting fed up with his lazyness.

"Fine but will you at least check it for me when I'm done?"

"No. Do your own work for once." And she stormed off to bed.

Harry, puzzled about what Hermione was angry about, set to work on his D.A.D.A. essay.

At midnight Harry snuck down to the Quidditch pitch as always. Harry circled the pitch three times looking for Draco but he wasn't there.

'_He must have just gotten held up.'_ Harry told himself, so he waited. He waited for half an hour.

'_Where is he? Could something have happened to him?' _Harry thought.

Worried that something happened

Harry set off to the Slytherin common room in hopes to find him. Harry muttered the password from under the invisibility cloak as Draco had told him. The portrait swung open and Harry walked in.

There he saw Draco asleep on the couch with his arm around a Slytherin girl. Harry stood there frozen unable to comprehend what he was seeing. How could Draco do this to him?

Harry couldn't deal with it. He decided to get even.

Still under the invisibility cloak Harry crept up right behind Draco and whispered in his ear. Loud enough to wake him up but soft enough so no one could hear.

"_Draco, Harry loves you._"

"Harry?" Draco muttered groggily. He looked around but saw no one.

Harry walked around to the front of the couch so he was looking Draco in the face and slid the cloak of his head.

"HARRY!" Draco cried standing up. The girl fell face first onto the floor.

Draco pushed Harry out of the common room and into the corridor.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Draco shouted.

"Me? You're the one with your hands around that girl." Harry screamed, tears blinding him.

"Harry it's not what you think!" Draco said grabbing his harms.

"Don't bother Draco." Harry said before running away down the long dark hallway.

"HARRY!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Well ok this chapter is rele just for the drama…YAY DRAMA!!! But anyways fourth chapter next week. And here is a hind…huge plot twist.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
